Blush
by Shinan7
Summary: Eren has always admired Levi, but is it just admiration or is it more than that? Yaoi. Eren/Levi


**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.**

**Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my fan-fiction! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Pairing: Eren/Levi**

**Rated: T (Just as a precaution)**

**Warning: This will be a boy/boy, guy/guy, or ****YAOI**** fan fiction, though it will not get sexually graphic. I don't know how closely I will be following the original storyline, I've tweaked it a little (maybe more than a little), so please don't get upset if things aren't how they are in the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 1:**

He had always admired Captain Levi, ever since Eren had gotten the Survey Corps to notice him because of his abilities. Admired and worshiped before that notice, and now, he even had a little crush on the man who was one of the best of the best of the Survey Corps. How the crush had blossomed was sort of a mystery, Levi had been more than a little cold toward him. Yet Eren could not help but like him. No, it wasn't the 'I love him' kind of crush, it was the 'He's so amazing, I wish I could be just like him!' sort of crush, or at least that's what he thought it was. And now…

That man had just kicked the living daylights out of him. Eren had even found it a little bit enjoyable. Just a little.

What was with him? Was he becoming a masochist or something? Eren asked himself as he watched blood drip down to the floor in front of him. But then again, he had never been a stranger to pain, had not really minded it at all in fact. Since he was a child and the older and bigger kids had picked fights, he would always fought them back- gave as good (or at least tried to) as he got. Now, he did not even try to lift a finger in order to defend himself.

Eren spit his tooth out after one of Levi's kicks, it hurt like hell. After that, he just concentrated on the pain, zoned out of the world around him. The throbbing going through his body from Levi's kicks, and the discomfort of having his arms tied behind his back and on the post was where his mind was. He let those more suited for the situation do the talking.

The next thing that he knew was that he was sitting on a couch in a room with Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Fourth Squad Leader Hange and a few more Survey Corps members.

Hange was leaning in front of him, trying to clean any cuts that she found.

"I'm sorry, but you understand why I had to do it?" Levi's voice made Eren turn his eyes towards the older man.

With an inward wince as Hange touched a particularly sore spot, Eren nodded his head at Levi's words. He did understand, Eren understood it very well. People were naturally afraid of what they could not control, by showing them that Eren could be subdued and controlled by Captain Levi, they were more likely to believe that Levi and only Levi could punish Eren without him turning into a Titan because of it. They _must_ think that Levi had a special hold to keep the beast in Eren at bay so that he could stay with the Survey Corps instead of being killed or worse.

"Open your mouth, Eren. I want to take a look at that tooth." Hange prodded and Eren automatically opened his mouth wide so that she could see. It was weird though, because he couldn't really feel any pain there at all. .

The shocked gasp made Eren worry until she practically shouted. "It's grown back!"

The way they all stared at him made Eren more than a bit uncomfortable… it wasn't like he'd asked to be able to turn into a titan and have their healing abilities. His life would be completely easier if his father had never done whatever he'd done to him.

What exactly had he don't to him? Was being able to turn into a titan it? Or was there something else that Eren didn't know about?

If he ever saw his father again, Eren wouldn't doubt that he would kick his ass.

** E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L**

"Clean, clean like your life depends on it!" Levi told Eren as he handed him the broom and dusting rag, heading out before Eren could even open his mouth in protest.

After days of long riding to the old headquarters, you would expect rest, food, and sleep in that order. Not for Captain Levi, oh no, first thing he had in mind was to clean. Cleanliness was number one on _his _list.

Eren sneezed then sighed as he dusted the corners of the room he had been assigned. Cleaning, Eren hated cleaning, it was the worst thing ever! He stopped for a second to re-tie the headband he had over his hair. It really had been a long day and he wanted nothing more in the world then to topple over onto one of the beds and fall asleep, but if he did _that_ he didn't even want to _think_ what the Captain would do if he found him passed out like that. With another sigh, Eren shuffled over to the broom. As soon as he had it in hand, Eren started sweeping all the dirt to the middle of the room, making sure to not step in it. By the time he felt it was clean enough, the pile was almost a foot high off of the ground. He found the dust pan and swept as much of the dirt that could fit onto it and threw it out. It took him around three trips to get the last of it out of there.

Then he set out to find the Captain. Finally, he would be able to sleep!

"You done? I'll go check you're work." The voice broke his little daydream. Levi walked past him and Eren couldn't help but feel a little disgruntled.

"He isn't what you thought he'd be?" Petra asked, startling Eren a little. He hadn't even noticed her there.

"No! it's just that…" Eren stammered.

Petra laughed. "Don't worry, you're not the only one, but he'd a great guy once you get to know him."

Eren nodded, but it wasn't that he was upset by the way Levi acted. In all honesty, it fit him pretty well. All Eren wished was the he was a little less of a clean freak. He'd really like some rest…

"It isn't clean enough, Eren. Go back and do it again." Levi's voice once again broke though Eren's thoughts, shattering his wish of sleep with no mercy in his eyes or voice.

"Yes, sir!" Eren responded, holding in his groan until he was far enough away that he was sure that Levi's sharp hearing wouldn't hear it.

"Son of a bitch." Eren muttered, his eyes twitching as he one again began to clean everything that he had just cleaned five minutes before.

Surprisingly enough, he collected another pile of dust and dirt in the middle of the room. With a shake of his head, Eren threw that pile out and instead of going down to tell Levi he was done, he snuck into the kitchen and took a piece of bread before sneaking back into the room he knew was going be his, in the basement of course, and promptly passed out, not even finishing half of the bread.

What he hadn't noticed was that the Captain had seen him sneak into the kitchen from the get go and followed him all the way down to the basement.

With a seldom seen amused smile, Levi took the blanket that was on the trunk at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around the slumbering teen, before quietly leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him.

**L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E/L/E**

Eren looked up at the hole, he could see the blue sky, and a few birds flying across it. Levi had left along with Hange a few minutes before. He was supposed to be turning into a titan. He could do it, he knew he could. With determination, Eren glanced down at his clenched hand before bringing it up to his mouth and biting down hard on it. The pain was excruciating, blood ran down his arm, dripping to the floor. But nothing happened. Eren stared at his arm in pain and disbelief before gritting his teeth and biting down on it again. He did it again and again. Over and over, the blood flowing more and more with each bite mark. Nothing happened, nothing happened! Eren didn't even notice that the bite makes weren't healing. The blood flew, not stopping. But Eren didn't care about the blood.

"What's wrong? Something should be happening…" Eren muttered, his eyes wide in pain and frustration. "I can't disappoint them… I just need to bite harder!" With zeal, Eren bit down again, the metallic taste of his own blood didn't even make him hesitate. He had to transform, he just had to...

**A few hours later:**

"I'm sorry." Eren said again, staring down at the ground. His hands throbbed from the pain, he could feel them pulse every few seconds. He couldn't believe it, he hadn't been able to turn into a titan. He should have at the first bite, but nothing he did could initiate the transformation. He had tried so hard, but it was hopeless.

Levi was disappointed in him, Eren just knew it. That was why Eren couldn't life his eyes to meet Levi's. That was until Levi patted his arm subtly as he walked away. The touch startled Eren, made him look at his retreating back, and it made him blush a little.

"I want you to transform, Eren. Make sure you do." Levi said over his shoulder.

"Y-yes sir!" Eren felt the blush grow a little more.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I would love hearing what you think! The next chapter will not have anything to do with the anime/manga storyline. From now on it completely deviates from it.**


End file.
